Faking it
by Hotaru Aino
Summary: This is actually centered around Lancer of all people, a slash fic but nothing terribly mushy. One Shot!


Title: Faking it  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: One swear, no lemon this time.  
Beta: Leviah bows to the greatness of the heaven sent beta

Danny sighed as he opened the door to his classroom, brushing his bangs from his eyes as he opened his mouth to make an excuse to his teacher for being late. He stopped abruptly when he saw the raven haired Paulina standing beside his teacher, her soft delicate hand on his forearm, batting her eyes at him coyly.

Rage seethed in his heart when he saw Lancer smiling back at her, talking about something or other to do with the previous test and how she would have to make it up with some extra credit. The temptress only giggled and laid her hand on his chest, coming a step closer.

"I'm sure we can work something out." Paulina said in a soothing, sexy voice, making the older man sweat.

Danny threw down his book bag and stormed over. "BITCH! Get your hands -off- my man!"

The teacher and student jumped apart like someone dropped a rattler between them. The ebony haired boy stopped when he was a foot from them and crossed his arms over his chest, his foot tapping the floor impatiently. Paulina's mouth opened and closed a few times and she looked at her teacher guiltily. Lancer brought a hand up, motioning for her to say something but the girl just hung her head in shame and ran her fingers through her hair.

"How long?" Danny asked quietly, holding back his fury. "How long have you been going behind my back?"

"This isn't what it looks like." Lancer placed a reassuring palm on the boy's forearm, only to have it shrugged off.

"Yes it is," Paulina's eyes narrowed a fraction.

The girl slid up behind her teacher, pressing her body flush against his back. Her fingers traced his bicep as she watched Danny's expression with an evil smirk on her face. Lancer stiffened and reached up to snatch her hand away but she quickly brought her hand to his and twined their fingers. She smiled up at the older man and wrinkled her nose slightly, knowing how cute it made her look. The teacher seemed confused and tried to go back to Danny's side, only to find him standing at the door of the classroom.

"I can't believe you'd do this to me," Danny said, almost out the door, looking over his shoulder at Lancer.

For a moment Lancer forgot that Paulina was standing there with him, his world focused in on the young boy. He stopped when he saw the unshed tears in the boy's sky blue eyes and he reached for him, wanting to speak to him once more. Finely manicured hands gently held him in place. As the door shut once more Lancer looked down at Paulina, coming back to his senses and taking a breath that he didn't remember having been stolen away.

The young girl grinned as she stepped back and clapped her hands joyfully. "That was great! Thank you for going over my lines with me, you're both totally awesome."

Danny smiled at the popular girl bashfully, one hand still on the doorknob from when he'd shut it for his bit of acting. He hadn't been sure about reading Violet's part, but Paulina had told him that she couldn't find anyone else and it was a perfect chance to be close to her. The halfa made his way back to her, his mouth dry at the thought of speaking to her without a script. The energetic girl picked up the script she'd set to the side and practically bounced out of the room, leaving Danny beside Lancer.

"See you around," She called casually over her shoulder.

The teenager nearly melted at the slight bit of attention and watched the door close with a goofy smile. When he looked up at his teacher he found that the older man was looking at him curiously. Danny placed a hand behind his head nervously and took a step towards the door.

"Danny, I had no idea you had that kind of passion." A light smile graced Lancer's features.

"It's.. it's just acting, not like it's real." Danny blushed at the compliment.

Lancer sat on his desk, loosely lacing his fingers in his lap. "You don't give yourself enough credit. You could get a good part if you applied to drama class."

"I barely have time for all my other school work without rehearsing for plays," Danny remarked with a regretful smile. "Besides, I'd probably get cast as a tree."

"If you really like something you can make the time." Lancer declaired with a grin, ever enthusiastic. "And I know you could get a good part."

"Like a shrub." The halfa smirked.

The teen looked at the floor, quite surprised that his teacher would be supporting him like this. Lancer eyed the boy when he saw that Danny wasn't paying attention to him and tried to imagine the boy reading lines from Shakespear with him. A shiver went up his spine as he thought of the skinny boy reading with him and he turned away, straightening things on his desk that were already perfect.

"Well then, I suppose you have to meet your friends?" Lancer forced a smile to keep the bad thoughts at bay.

"No," Danny admitted morosely, "They went out on a date. They said it's not, but I know it is."

"You're jealous?" Lancer looked over his shoulder at the moody teen.

"Jealous? No, I'm happy they have each other, it's just... I guess I feel like the third wheel now." Danny's voice was soft.

"You could always 'hang' with me." Lancer smiled at him, his dark eyes sparkling.

Danny took a step back, not at all expecting his teacher to so generously offer his time. The student stared at him in an awkward silence, trying to judge if he was joking or not. As his teacher's smile faded Danny realized he was serious and guiltily looked at Lancer's desk. The books his teacher loved so much cluttered the desk and he wondered if the older man lost himself in books so he wouldn't feel lonely.

"I'm sorry--" Lancer began, his voice hardened once more.

"No, we could... umm... hang, I just didn't think you'd want to be seen with me. I mean I'm not your best student or anything." Danny lied to cover his hesitance.

"No perhaps not, but you don't have to hang around with an old man like me." Lancer smiled wryly, "Go on Daniel, you should go home."

"You're not that old," Danny remarked quietly, wanting to make him feel better.

"Thank you."

The pair stood in awkward silence and the young halfa stepped towards his teacher. The older man looked down at his student, his heart swelling when he saw the boys lips part slightly. It was hard to believe that from that slight body could issue forth such passion. Those baby blue eyes could stop someone in their tracks and make them pay attention. The older man had to clench his hands to keep from reaching out to run his fingers in the unruly black hair.

"So... what now?" Danny switched from one foot to the other anxiously.

"Now? Nothing." Lancer shook his head, "Just go play, do your homework. I have work to do."

"I could stay."

-He's naive, so innocent.- The older man thought, watching his student.

"No." Lancer said firmly. "You can't."

As Danny was walking out he was watched by affectionate eyes. He turned at the door and smiled to his teacher, holding the door open as he spoke.

"Maybe another time." Danny said softly.

"Yeah, another time." Lancer nodded, going back behind his desk.

He heard the door shut quietly as he picked up a paper to be graded and held a red pen gingerly in his fingers. Perhaps they could get together another time, but by then Danny would be older, and he'd loose a bit of that innocence, but never his passion. If they met together later it would be alright, no guilt about spending time with the boy. But for now, he could read Shakespear alone. And that was okay.


End file.
